Hollywood 2018 – Mut zum Mittelmaß
thumb|center|700px Die allseits beliebte Traumfabrik: Hollywood. Ein Ort voll Glanz und Glamour, ein Ort für kreative Köpfe und Handwerker, ein Ort voller magischer Momente und emotionaler Achterbahnfahrten... Ein Ort, ohne Mut. Es ist der Wahnsinn! Der US-Amerikanische Professor George Ritzer prophezeite es schon vor über zwanzig Jahren in seinem Buch Die McDonaldisierung der Gesellschaft. Nämlich den Trend, bestimmte Prozesse und Bereiche zu vereinheitlichen und zu standardisieren. Oder um es einfacher auszurücken, Filme nach dem „Schema F” zu produzieren und dabei vor allem Geld zu generieren. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Hollywood schon immer eine „Firma“ war und für eine solche, steht nun mal das wirtschaftliche Interesse an erster Stelle. Vorwort Nun mag der ein oder andere Denken, dass es ja nichts Neues ist das Hollywood-Filme auch in erster Linie Produkte sind. Allerdings fällt es nirgends mehr auf, als im vergangenen Jahr 2018. Selbst die sogenannten Oscar-Bates-Filme, also die Filme, mit einem vermeintlich-tiefgründigen Anspruch, die vor allem in der Winterzeit ihre Wege auf die Leinwand finden, sind das Resultat aus einem Konstrukt der „Kreativität”. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass so gut wie alle Oscargewinner zu dieser Zeit in den Lichtspielhäusern anlaufen. thumb|center|700px Ebenso wie es niemanden mehr erstaunte, dass ein Film wie Die dunkelste Stunde mit einem ernsten Thema, den Oscar für Gary Oldman bedeutete. Es war ja nun auch schon immer so und dieser Film, sowie viele andere Filme, wurden ja auch nur dafür überhaupt gemacht. Nur warum wird das jetzt also zum Problem? SJW vs. Alt-Right Dazu sei gesagt, dass wir in einer sehr bissigen Zeit leben. Sei es im politisch rechten Spektrum oder im linken. Es wird proletarer Journalismus betrieben und jede kleinste Information ist eine Schlagzeile wert. „Star Wars"-Autor enthüllt Landos Sexualität – und sorgt für Diskussionen” schreibt Filmstarts im Mai 2018 und spielt dabei auf die Enthüllung von Lando Calrissans Sexualität an. Abgesehen davon, dass man mit jeder verzweifelten Tat versucht einen stinklangweiligen Origin-Film aufzupeppen, scheint man komplett den Fokus auf diesen Film zu vergessen. Da geht es dann nur noch um die politische Botschaft. Der Film ist allen egal. Was sich sicherlich auch eindrucksvoll mit dem Box-Office-Flopp von '' Solo: A Star Wars Story '' bestätigen lässt. thumb|center|700px Drei Monate zuvor, fand nun endlich auch der erste Film mit einem dunkelhäutigen Schauspieler seinen Weg ins Kino? Zumindest scheint es so. Denn Marvel's Black Panther zeigt ein futuristisches Bilderbuchafrika und prahlt förmlich mit technologischer Überlegenheit. Man weiß hier gar nicht genau, ob das jetzt schon die übelste Form von Zynismus, oder einfach dämlich ist. Es tut mir leid an dieser Stelle allen die Illusion zu nehmen, aber Afrika ist kein verborgenes High-Tech-Wunderland. Doch das größte Problem sind nicht einmal wirklich die Filme selber, die, und das sei an dieser Stelle gesagt, alle ganz nett sind. Das Problem ist, dass man in Zeiten von rechtsradikalen Spinnern und den selbsternannten Social-Justice-Warriorn offenbar keinen Film mehr machen darf, der nur solide ist. Verrückt oder? Filme sind entweder die Offenbarung des Jahrhunderts oder Mülltonnenmachwerk. Am Beispiel von Venom mit Tom Hardy in der Hauptrolle wird deutlich, dass Filme die eine interessante Handlung haben, einen tollen Schauspieler und auch tolle Effekte, einfach nicht mehr gut genug für 2018 sind. Sommerseason Natürlich muss gesagt werden, dass die Diskrepanz zwischen Kritikern und Publikum schon immer etwas auseinanderging. Filme wie Suicide Squad (2016) oder fast jeder der Transformers-Filme, sind der lebende Beweis dafür, dass ein Film auch dann ordentliches Geld generieren kann, wenn er ziemlicher Schrott ist. Doch nicht mal damit wurden wir im vergangenen Jahr gesegnet. Der Schrott, der so schlecht ist, dass er wieder unterhaltsam wirkt. Mehr als je zuvor scheinen Filme in altbekannte Muster zu verfallen, so ist Deadpool 2, immer noch nicht mehr als das Gimmick seines Vorgängers, allerdings mit besseren Effekten gesegnet. Der eingangs erwähnte Solo ist wie jede Disney-Lucasfilm-Kooperation eine Geschichte die schon jeder kennt und keiner braucht. Ant-Man and the Wasp ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger als nur der neue Marvel-Film und Jurassic World: Das Gefallene Königreich, ist das was seine vier Vorgänger bereits waren. Erstaunlicherweise lassen sich kaum mehr identische Filme, als die des „Jurassic Park”-Frnachises finden. thumb|center|700px Und irgendwann muss man sich die Frage stellen, wie oft wollen die Menschen denn noch in die Natur eingreifen, bis sie endlich kapieren, dass das Bauen eines Freizeitparks mit blutrünstigen Dinos aus dem Chemiebaukasten vielleicht keine so gute Idee ist. Mehr als je zuvor hat der Zuschauer, auch ob der Masse an Filmreihen und Fortsetzungen die Möglichkeit, sich über einen längeren Zeitraum mit seinen Charakteren vertraut zu machen. Doch bedenke man, dass die Deutschen im Schnitt ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr ins Kino gehen, ist es vielleicht nicht verwunderlich, dass es niemandem auffällt. Und wo wir gerade so schön bei der Masse von Filmen waren, können wir uns auch gleich mal mit dem nächsten Purge Film befassen. The First Purge schlich sich nämlich klammheimlich im Sommerloch in die deutschen Kinos und erzählte uns die total spannenden Anfänge der pseudo-sozialkritischen Purge-Nacht. Der „Horror-Faktor” dieser Horror-Filme war ja eigentlich noch nie vorhanden und wird es vermutlich auch nie sein. Aber was will man machen? Die Filme sind billig und spielen Unmengen an Kohle ein! Nicht nur, dass der Film so ziemlich jedes Horrofilm-Klischee abklappert, nein, er besitzt auch noch die Frechheit, den Zuschauer mit relativ unterbezahlten, oder gelangweilten, oder einfach schlechten Schauspielern zuzuballern. Keine Ahnung, ob ich da falsche Maßstäbe setzte, aber in meinen Augen hat es sich ausgepurgt. Art House? Die Cineasten unter den Kinogängern sprechen schon seit Jahren von einer Marktübersättigung. Ihnen sind die neuen Blockbuster bereits seit geraumer Zeit ein Dorn im Auge. Und die Filme scheinen es ebenfalls zu bestätigen. Allerdings bestätigen es nicht nur die Boom-Crash-Bang-Filme, sondern auch die vermeintlichen Art-House-Filme. Denn Herzensprojekte wie The Man who Killed Don Quixote von Teilzeit-Exzentriker Terry Gilliam verläuft sich in den selben abgedroschenen Witzen, die schon zu Monty Python-Zeiten eher Pipi-Kacka-Natur waren. Fehlt nur noch, dass Jonathan Pryce und Adam Driver mit Holzpferden durch die Landschaft reiten. thumb|center|700px Und wo wir gerade bei abgedroschenen Witzen und Herzensprojekten sind, liegt die Parallele zu einem anderen Film nicht fern. Denn mit The Distaster Artist hat uns das Brüder-Gespann Franco und All-Time-Sidekick Seth Rogen die Entstehungsgeschichte zum Kultfilm The Room präsentiert. Ein Film für den James Franco den Golden Globe als bester Hauptdarsteller einheimsen konnte. Leider krankt der Film ebenfalls an den typischen Franco-Rogen-Witzen, die entweder noch nie witzig waren, oder es spätestens jetzt nicht mehr sind. Und nach einer dreijährigen Wartezeit wagt sich dann endlich doch Spike Lee an ein weiteres Projekt. BlacKkKlansman erzählt die Geschichte des dunkelhäutigen Detectives Ron Stallworth, der in den frühen Siebzigern einen regen Telefonaustausch mit dem Ku-Klux-Klan-Chef David Duke hält. Für die direkte Gegenüberstellung der beiden „Gleichgesinnten” wird der jüdische Polizist Flip Zimmerman in den Klan eingeschleust. Der Film zeigt, wie sehr man Nazis banalisieren kann. Nicht dass es ein Problem wäre dumme Nazis als dumm darzustellen, allerdings wird es ein Problem wenn man sogar deren „Führer” als Idioten darstellt, denn damit neigt man dazu, diese nicht mehr ernst zu nehmen. Und sobald man seine Gegner unterschätzt, kann man eigentlich nur noch verlieren. Blockbusterwahn Wenn man sich dann in die düstere, deprimierende Jahreszeit begibt, offenbaren sich noch die letzten großen Nachzügler der Sommersaison. Und wenn man sich diesen ganzen Zweien an der Zahl stellt, wird das Wetter auch nicht mehr besser. Venom, ein Film der Kategorie: "Hat ja mal nun wirklich niemand gebraucht" und Phantastische Tierwesen: Und der bescheuertste Franchise-Titel, den man sich hätte ausdenken können dominierten die Herbstsaison und konnten beide zwar nicht die Kritiker überzeugen. Dafür (so gesehen ein wohl verdienter Ausgleich) konnten sie Unmengen an Box-Office-Zahlen generieren. Ich werde hier nicht die alte Laier ausformulieren, dass Venom nicht ohne Spidey funktionieren kann oder so was Ähnliches. thumb|center|700px Auch werde ich mir sparen Grindelwalds Verbrechen mit Harry Potter zu vergleichen oder Johnny Depps Schauspielerfähigkeiten zu hinterfragen. Dennoch muss man sich dann doch fragen, welcher dieser Filme dann wirklich sehenswert ist? Und die Antwort darauf schmerzt so sehr, wie der Rest des Jahres. Denn zum einen ist Venom Blockbuster-Trash mit einem großartig unterfordertem Hauptdarsteller und zum anderen ist Grindelwalds Verbrechen, der endgültige Beweis, dass J.K. Rowling und George Lucas doch mehr gemeinsam haben, als den Fans lieb ist. Da werden dann wahllos Namen wie „Dumbledore” herumgeworfen, schlechte Effekte gespamt und ein Lückenfüller-Film mit schlechten Plot-Twists konstruiert. um den Markt zufrieden zu stellen. Und die Fanbase wird gespalten: Die einen finden es großartig, dass J.K. Rowling mehr aus ihrer magischen Welt erzählt. Die anderen finden es einfach nur noch zum kotzen, wie sehr die Britin ihre eigene Geschichte Redcont. Kleiner Hinweis: Zu Letzteren zähle ich mich selber. Merry Christmas Zum Jahresabschluss wäre es eigentlich an der Zeit gewesen sich auch noch mit den drei großen Weihnachtsblockbustern auseinanderzusetzen. Dummerweise muss ich an dieser Stelle, gestehen, dass ich bis auf Aquaman keinen im Kino gesehen habe und diesen nicht wirklich als Katastrophe, sondern eher als Mittelmaß empfunden habe. thumb|center|700px Dennoch, keine rosigen Aussichten, wenn man bedenkt, mit was uns Hollywood 2018 bombardiert hat - Nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Ich vermisse fast die Zeit, in denen Hollywoods Blockbuster noch so schlecht waren, dass man sie wieder gut fand. Heute sind Filme offenbar nur noch Stangenware à la McDonalds. Und klar, ein Big Mac schmeckt, aber irgendwann kotzt einen diese gepresste Fleischpampe nur noch an und man möchte brechen. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge: Auch 2019 wird wieder ein Kinojahr und vielleicht ja auch mal ein vernünftiges. 2018 bewies Hollywood jedenfalls vor allem eines, nämlich Mut zum Mittelmaß. Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose Kategorie:Filme & Kino